The invention relates to a connectable pneumatic apparatus comprising a body having:
a first face intended for its fixation on a support, PA1 a second face parallel to and opposed to the first intended to receive a removable pneumatic fluid switching apparatus, PA1 a third and a fourth face, parallel to each other and perpendicular to the first face, these third and fourth faces each respectively presenting a first and a second orifice for the passage of fluid under pressure, and respectively a first and a second orifice for passage of fluid to exhaust, PA1 coupling means disposed in the vicinity of the said third and fourth faces to ensure the connection of two adjacent bases, these means comprising on the one hand some stop surfaces and on the other hand some headed screws each having a threaded portion and the axes of which are inclined with respect to the first face in such a manner that, when the heads bear on inclined bearing surfaces integral with a first base and the threaded portions are engaged in tapped holes in a second base adjacent to the first, the third and fourth faces respectively of the first base and of the second base are applied one against the other to form a fluid-tight coupling of the first, second, third and fourth orifices respectively belonging to these bases, PA1 this base comprising finally orifices for distribution of fluid and orifices for the arrival of signals for control of a switching member. PA1 that a first housing of the body opening on this fourth face and on this second face contains a portion of said member having the threaded hole, PA1 that the portion of the screw which is not engaged into the threaded hole becomes situated in this housing in a first position representing its rest position, PA1 that a second housing of the body, opening on this third face and on this second face, has two portions of different widths coupled one to the other by a bearing surface which constitutes the said inclined portion, on which bears the head of the screw when the latter is placed in a second position which is inclined with respect to the first position and which represents its working position, PA1 that the planes in which the screws pivot are comprised between the two planes respectively containing the fifth and sixth faces, PA1 and that the said stop surfaces are comprised between the said planes.
Such bases are particularly utilised in systems for automation by pneumatic means where the property of association that they present permits the erection of rows of apparatus having a clear constitution for the builder, the user, and the repair worker.